Au delà de tes yeux
by Sylphe
Summary: Lorsque Sasuke l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, il ne se serait jamais douté que cet imbécile heureux aux yeux si bleus serait la cause de la réalisation de tous ses rêves... et celle de tous ses cauchemars.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention : **relation homme-homme, donc pour ceux que ça dérange… bye bye !

Rating : M progressif

Couple : sasunaru et narusasu

Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à leur créateur, Masashi Kishimoto… snif, ainsi que certaines notions surnaturelles apparaissant dans cette fic.

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà deux à trois ans que je lis assidûment sur ce site. Je ne compte plus mon nombre de nuits blanches… euh, enfin je me disais sans arrêt « et si » pour telle ou telle histoire. Bref, je saute le pas et j'ai commencé à écrire.

Tatadadam ! C'est avec une joie immense et ma fierté de parent que je vous présente mon premier bébé ! XD

J'attends très volontiers des critiques constructives qui m'aident à m'améliorer dans l'écriture mais j'espère surtout que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire ! :)

J'accorde une grande importance à l'orthographe, la syntaxe, etc. alors si des fautes m'ont échappé, un grand merci à ceux qui m'en feront part ! :)

Cette fic contiendra une quarantaine de chapitres, voire plus, qui seront répartis en trois parties. La série des premiers chapitres est déjà écrite **en gros**. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Une chose est sûre, je finirai cette fic, comme toutes celles qui suivront… même si ça risque de prendre du temps !

Cette histoire est dédiée à _Uchiwapower_ qui m'a lancée dans la lecture de fanfic. Tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle ! :D Je ne peux plus me passer de ma dose de drogue quotidienne XD

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Qui n'a jamais entendu parler de l'_Uchiwa_ _Corporation_ ? Vous savez bien, cette entreprise mondialement connue pour sa technologie de pointe et les nobles qui la composent ? Mais soyons honnête. Elle est surtout connue pour le caractère de ses membres. Hautain. Glacial. Une classe et une prestance indéniable pour nombre d'entre eux, sans compter leur fierté légendaire qui est pour ainsi dire leur marque de fabrique. Homme ou femme, qui n'a jamais rêvé de se marier avec l'un d'entre d'eux ?

Mais la personne vers qui tous les regards se tournent est incontestablement Itachi Uchiwa, fils aîné du chef du clan et héritier de l'empire financier qu'est cette entreprise familiale. Si jeune et déjà si adulé. Itachi, _le génie des génie_. Aussi doué dans le domaine intellectuel que sportif, avec notamment la pratique d'arts martiaux spécifiques au clan. Itachi, digne représentant de la beauté froide de sa famille. Itachi, centre de toutes les conversations mondaines. Itachi, enfant âgé de moins de treize ans et dont les parents ne comptent déjà plus le nombre de demandes en mariage faites à ce jour.

Voici en gros ce que racontaient les gens. Mais on mentionnait rarement son cadet, Sasuke. Ce dernier ne manquait pourtant pas de talent, et au niveau beauté, plusieurs disaient même qu'il surpassait son frère, ce qui pouvait paraître difficile quand on connaissait l'apparence de l'aîné… et pour la connaître, on la connaissait. Comme les autres membres de sa famille, Sasuke avait les cheveux ébène, mais ses yeux étaient encore plus sombres et mis en valeur par un visage fin et une peau très pâle inutile de préciser qu'il avait déjà bien du succès auprès des jeunes demoiselles. Ses notes étaient excellentes dans tous les domaines, et ses capacités intellectuelles, bien en dessus du niveau de quelqu'un de son âge. C'était un enfant vif d'esprit que tout parent normalement constitué aurait été fier d'avoir pour rejeton. Or, malgré ses qualités, Sasuke vivait dans l'ombre de son frère, car même s'il était doué, Itachi, lui, était _hors-norme_.

La comparaison entre les deux frères était incessante. Le cadet était bien conscient qu'il n'était qu'un comparatif pour une majorité de gens, son rôle se cantonnant à valoriser encore et encore son aîné. Ne pas s'en apercevoir ou l'oublier aurait été difficile : à chaque réunion mondaine ou familiale, il entendait ce genre de propos. Aux rares interviews auxquels sa mère le laissait assister, la majorité des questions consistaient à savoir ce que ça lui faisait d'avoir un _tel génie_ pour frère. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Encore et toujours Itachi.

Ce soir avait justement lieu une de ces soirées mondaines auquel il était obligé d'assister. Le lieu ? Dernier étage de l'un des plus hauts buildings au plein centre de Tokyo. Comme à chaque fois, de nombreuses personnes de marques étaient présentes, mais il s'agissait ici d'une occasion spéciale, puisque l'entreprise fêtait son union avec l'un de ses principaux concurrents. Pour un tel événement, Sasuke se devait bien évidemment d'être là officiellement, comme l'un des deux fils du si estimé chef de clan, Fugaku Uchiwa, et de ce fait potentiel héritier de l'empire commercial de sa famille officieusement, comme éternel élément de comparaison au vu de mettre en avant les prouesses de l'aîné.

Du haut de ses sept ans, dans son costume trois pièces fait sur mesure, Sasuke se tenait de manière exemplaire pour un enfant si jeune. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il ne fallait pas faire étalage de ses sentiments en public, même devant des personnes censées être de sa famille, question de fierté. Il fallait faire honneur à son clan. Il fallait être digne de son blason et agir en Uchiwa. Il fallait être _parfait_. Dans ces moments-là, un masque d'impassibilité recouvrait son visage, même s'il n'était pas aussi parfait que celui de son frère… il venait encore de se comparer à lui. La soirée avait à peine commencé mais le garçon en avait déjà marre. Ses réunions étaient une perte de temps ! Un temps qu'il pourrait utiliser pour apprendre davantage et ainsi se rapprocher du niveau de son frère. De toute façon, lors de ces moments, son père faisait encore moins attention à lui : c'était Itachi qui avait toute son attention.

Après avoir salué les invités comme le protocole l'exigeait, le garçon s'était retiré sur la terrasse. La brise fraîche et le silence de la nuit lui faisaient du bien, comparé à la chaleur étouffante de la salle c'était sans compter, bien sûr, les paroles et jacassements incessants des invités. Et surtout, surtout, il avait _enfin_ réussi à se débarrasser du groupe de filles qui le harcelait, comme à chacune de ces soirées d'ailleurs, Sakura Haruno et Ino Yamanaka en tête de liste. Vraiment, qu'elles étaient lourdes ! Elles n'arrêtaient pas de se crêper le chignon pour savoir laquelle des deux l'épouserait, en avançant des arguments tous aussi stupides et ridicules les uns que les autres. La dernière excentricité en date était la coloration rose bonbon que Sakura avait fait subir à ses cheveux pour, semblerait-il, vouloir attirer son attention. Un soupir lui échappa. Comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez avec leurs mères qui le lorgnaient de la même façon qu'on choisirait un kimono dans un magasin de luxe… ou une belle pièce de viande, au choix. Sasuke imaginait très bien, derrière ces yeux envieux, les esprits calculateurs qui essayaient de dégoter le meilleur parti possible. Inutile d'être un géni, n'importe quel enfant pouvait remarquer que les potentielles futures alliances étaient l'un des enjeux de ces soirées… une raison de plus de détester les mondanités. Heureusement, le nombre des fêtes auxquelles il devait participer était très limité. Un sourire furtif apparut sur ses lèvres… une raison de plus d'aimer sa mère. Le garçon se doutait bien que Mikoto y était pour quelque chose.

- Ça va Sasuke ?

La voix le tira de ses pensées. Il la connaissait bien. Itachi. Une lueur amusée vint s'allumer dans le regard de l'aîné lorsqu'il croisa celui blasé du plus jeune. Amusement qui se ressentit dans la voix lorsqu'il se remit à parler.

- Alors petit frère, tu viens d'arriver et tu en as déjà marre ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec d'autres personnes de ton âge ? Ils sont pourtant nombreux ce soir.

Sasuke percevait la taquinerie dans la voix d'Itachi. Ce dernier savait bien ce qu'il pensait des enfants de son âge.

- … Ou alors tu n'en peux déjà plus à cause d'_elles_ ?

Par _elles_, Itachi parlait des filles. Il ne lui fallait décidemment qu'un regard pour déchiffrer son cadet. Mais même sans elles, Sasuke avait peu de contact avec ceux de son âge. Pour lui, les garçons étaient sans intérêt, alors les filles, n'en parlons pas.

- Ce sont des hystériques. Elles n'arrêtent pas de me suivre. Et arrête de rire, ça n'a rien de drôle !

L'aîné se reprit, mais un sourire subsistait sur ses traits en voyant la moue boudeuse du cadet.

- Ce n'est pas ça Sasuke. Je ne me moque pas de toi. Profite maintenant, ce n'est que le début. Je peux te dire que dans quelques années, elles seront encore pires.

Décidément, son frère avait le chic pour le réconforter.

- Tu dis ça, mais je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire.

Le plus âgé lui lança un regard énigmatique, avant de s'avancer et de donner une pichenette sur son front.

- Aïe !

Ça, c'était Itachi tout craché. Une leçon de morale, Sasuke qui boude et une pichenette pour le décoincer de sa mauvaise humeur… et le faire bouder encore plus. Les orbes noirs se levèrent vers leurs jumelles. La lueur amusée s'était atténuée, mais elle était encore là. Il était de plus en plus rare que Sasuke voie un sourire se former sur les lèvres de son frère. Itachi travaillait énormément. Ces derniers temps, le cadet le voyait de moins en moins. Alors il éprouvait une fierté secrète lorsqu'il arrivait à faire sourire son grand frère… quoique cette fois, il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier. Visiblement, il avait dû avoir une tête particulièrement grotesque, à tel point que son aîné en avait rit.

Itachi était accoudé à la rambarde et contemplait l'horizon nocturne. Sasuke s'approcha et se mit à ses côtés. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans le calme. Ils étaient bien là, à ne rien faire, juste tous les deux.

Quelques instants plus tard, leur attention fut captée par le son de pas. Les deux frères se retournèrent. La démarche de l'homme qui avançait vers eux était imposante. Des cheveux noirs, coupés courts, retombaient de chaque côté d'un visage aux traits durs et sévères. Père.

- Ah, te voilà Itachi. Suis-moi. J'aimerais te présenter à certains de nos invités.

- J'arrive. A toute à l'heure Sasuke.

Ce dernier regarda son frère partir, mais son attention toute entière était concentrée sur son père… il l'avait à peine salué d'un hochement de tête. Alors qu'Itachi entrait à nouveau dans l'immense salle baignée de lumière, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Son frère marchait avec une telle assurance. Il était si fort, si brillant. Comment ne pas être en admiration devant lui ? Le cadet enviait l'attention portée au plus vieux. Petit à petit, il s'était mis à tout rapporter à son frère. Depuis quand avait-il commencé à agir de cette façon ? Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que dès qu'il s'éloignait de sa famille proche, les rares fois où les gens le mentionnait était en tant que « petit frère d'Itachi, le géni et la fierté des Uchiwa » ? Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que même si son entourage l'appelait par son prénom, on ne cessait de lui rappeler – bien que sans méchanceté consciente - la différence de niveau entre eux deux ? Ou alors depuis qu'il travaillait d'arrache pied et que, malgré tout, son père ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois avec cette étincelle dans les yeux, celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il parlait de l'un des succès de son fils aîné ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri pour que tu sois en colère comme ça ?

Sasuke détourna ses yeux de son frère pour les poser sur ceux d'une magnifique femme aux cheveux ébène.

- Maman, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça en publique !

Un doux rire lui répondit. Même s'ils étaient seuls sur la terrasse, l'enfant n'appréciait visiblement pas ce surnom affectif.

- Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'est que tu es très élégant ce soir.

- Mmmh, celui qui est très élégant, c'est Itachi. Depuis tout à l'heure, les gens n'arrêtent pas de le complimenter.

Mikoto suivit le regard de son fils pour tomber sur la silhouette de son aîné au milieu de la salle. Comme à chaque fois, il attirait tous les regards. Il se mouvait avec une aisance rare et avait un charisme incroyable. A à peine douze ans, il était le centre de bien des attentions. Mais ce qui attirait l'attention de Mikoto en ce moment était une toute autre personne. Elle avait bien remarqué que Sasuke était de plus en plus fatigué. Les poches de fatigue sous ses yeux étaient là pour le démontrer. A peine rentré de l'école, il ne mettait à faire ses devoirs et lire des livres qu'il s'imposait, puis poursuivait ses apprentissages encore tard le soir avec son précepteur privé. S'il s'octroyait une pause, c'était pour s'améliorer en arts martiaux. Les leçons de mathématiques, de japonais et d'anglais étaient entrecoupées avec des étirements, avant de continuer avec de nombreux autres cours.

Dès la rentrée prochaine, il était prévu que Sasuke aille dans la meilleure école du pays. Mikoto pensait que cela lui permettrait peut-être de s'ouvrir davantage aux enfants de son âge et de se faire des amis. Son garçon voyait rarement des enfants du clan pour jouer, alors ne parlons pas de ceux extérieurs à la famille. C'était un enfant relativement solitaire, excepté avec son entourage proche. Il cherchait beaucoup la compagnie de son frère, mais celui-ci travaillait énormément et n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui accorder en tout cas, pas autant que l'aurait souhaité Sasuke. Le plus jeune se reposait rarement. Ses jeux consistaient bien souvent aux entraînements qu'il effectuait avec son frère.

L'acharnement quasi obsessionnel de son fils inquiétait Mikoto. Bien qu'étant une femme très occupée au vue de sa place d'épouse du chef, elle était également une mère très douce et à l'écoute de ses enfants. Ses qualités – trop rares dans un tel milieu – avaient d'ailleurs largement contribué au respect qu'elle incitait chez les autres. Elle évitait au maximum que ses fils soient la proie des paparazzis et refusaient la plupart des soirées mondaines auxquelles ils étaient conviés, Itachi par intérêt, Sasuke par politesse. Voir l'état de fatigue de son fils la conforta dans le choix qu'elle avait émis à son mari la veille.

- Sasuke, nous avons décidé avec ton père de passer l'été dans l'une de nos résidences secondaires, à la campagne. Je pense que ça fera du bien à tout le monde de s'éloigner de la ville où nous sommes confinés la plupart du temps.

L'enfant avait reporté son attention sur elle. Il semblait ravi mais une lueur d'incertitude subsistait dans son regard.

- Si ta question est de savoir si ton père sera présent, oui c'est le cas.

Le garçon fit la moue. Mikoto sourit doucement. Sasuke avait beau être doué pour cacher ses émotions, il n'en restait pas moins son fils et elle le connaissait. Elle voyait bien qu'il était particulièrement affecté par le regard que son père portait sur lui bien plus que celui des autres membres du clan et bien plus que le sien. Sa place au sein du clan lui pesait. Elle espérait donc que ces semaines d'agrément permettraient à son cadet de penser à autre chose qu'à son marathon pour rattraper son frère.

- Mais nous ne serons pas là les trois premières semaines et ton frère non plus à cause de son école. Ton père et moi devons faire une tournée auprès de certaines entreprises.

- Je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner ?

- Non Sasuke. Je pense bien que tu vas me dire que ça serait enrichissant pour toi, mais tu es encore trop jeune. Même Itachi ne nous a pas accompagnés lorsqu'il avait cet âge.

Sa dernière phrase sembla aider Sasuke à accepter de passer trois semaines sans ses parents et son frère.

- Mais tu ne seras pas tout seul. Il y aura d'autres membres du clan, dont des enfants de ton âge, qui séjourneront dans une résidence à proximité. Il s'agit de Kaname, Togashi et Suzuka. Profite-en pour te détendre et t'amuser. C'est un très bel endroit. La maison est magnifique et il y a une grande forêt tout près. Je n'y suis jamais allée mais on m'en a dit beaucoup de bien.

Son garçon avait toujours cette moue adorable. Comme à chaque fois, elle y répondit en lui faisant un baiser sur le front.

- Arrête maman, pas ici !

Mais ils étaient dans un coin de la terrasse, personne ne pouvait les voir. Mikoto n'avait pas hésité à l'embrasser car, comme à chaque fois, son cadet avait légèrement rougi avant de tourner la tête. Si jeune et déjà cette fierté d'Uchiwa. Elle sourit doucement. Il n'en avait peut-être pas conscience, mais Sasuke ressemblait beaucoup à son père : le même cœur d'artichaut sous ce masque de glace. Elle voyait bien que ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça qu'elle lui témoigne de petites affections de ce genre, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais repoussé et même si elle était sa mère, Sasuke aurait trouvé les mots ou les gestes pour lui faire comprendre que cela l'incommodait comme lorsqu'elle ne cessait de lui répéter de se ménager en ce qui concernait ses apprentissages et ses entraînements et qu'il continuait malgré tout. Oui. Ça lui ferait du bien de passer ces quelques semaines à la campagne. Même si c'était l'un des héritiers de l'une des plus grosses fortunes de la planète, il s'agissait avant tout d'un enfant qui, aussi doué soit-il, avait besoin de l'attention de ses parents et de son frère. Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Décidément, son mari et son deuxième fils étaient aussi bornés l'un que l'autre. Ils parlèrent encore quelques instants, puis elle retourna aux côtés de son mari.

Sasuke était parti avant la fin de la fête. Selon l'excuse officielle, il était encore jeune et avait besoin de repos. Mais il n'était là que parce qu'on le lui avait demandé. Après les salutations d'usage, il avait signalé à son chauffeur son désir de rentrer.

Le garçon avait passé la fin de la soirée à contempler ses parents. Son père et sa mère se déployaient dans la salle avec une telle aisance, une telle prestance. C'était des personnes extraordinaires ! Il était très fier d'être leur fils. Des enfants étaient bien venus vers lui mais il les avait ignorés, comme à son habitude. Heureusement que ça n'avait pas été les hystériques, car il aurait eu plus de mal a s'en débarrasser.

Dans son lit, le garçon pensa aux semaines qui allaient suivre. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller perdre son temps à la campagne à ne rien faire pendant trois semaines mais puisqu'il le fallait, il partirait. Durant ce laps de temps, il aurait largement le temps d'améliorer son état physique qui, malgré tout, restait secondaire par rapport aux cours qu'il suivait le reste de l'année. Les arts martiaux avaient une grande importance pour le clan. Un Uchiwa se devait d'être mieux que les autres, autant du point de vue intellectuel que physique. Il se devait d'être irréprochable, _parfait_. Sasuke réussirait à combler le retard qu'il avait sur Itachi. Oui, lui aussi était un Uchiwa ! Il ne s'avouait pas vaincu ! Il ferait honneur à son clan et son père serait fier de lui !

* * *

Hé hé, alors verdict ? Aimé ? Pas aimé ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? …Bien entendu, impatient de connaître la suite ! Je sais, je sais, la modestie est l'une de mes très nombreuses qualités XD

La grande question : mais où est donc Naruto ? Allez, allez, on ouvre les enchères : de quelle manière va apparaître Naruto ?

Ps : petit indice : nous savons tous que l'une des choses qui le caractérise est son imprévisibilité… je sais, ça aide pas beaucoup, tout est donc permis, pas de limite… mais son apparition sera pour le moins originale…


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention : **relation homme-homme, donc pour ceux que ça dérange… bye bye !

Rating : M progressif

Couple : sasunaru et narusasu

Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à leur créateur, Masashi Kishimoto… snif, ainsi que certaines notions surnaturelles apparaissant dans cette fic.

Tout d'abord… PARDOOOOOOOOOON pour cet abominable retard. J'avais dit un chapitre toutes les deux semaines et au final ça a pris… trois mois. Pour ma défense, je n'ai pas arrêté d'être en déplacement pendant les vacances d'été. Ensuite, j'ai eu de gros blancs et les cours ont recommencé. Mmmh, pas brillant tout ça. Mais à partir du suivant, je sais ce que je vais écrire de manière assez précise, donc il ne faudra pas attendre aussi longtemps.

Merci pour les commentaires du premier chapitre, ça m'encourage beaucoup. Sans plus attendre (non, sans blague), je vous laisse savourer la suite ! :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Sasuke Uchiwa, haut comme trois pommes et demie, se tenait debout, le dos bien droit, devant la porte principale de la demeure dans laquelle il passerait ses vacances d'été. Le garçon se souvenait vaguement y être déjà venu auparavant. Mais peut-être confondait-il. Après tout, il en avait vu beaucoup, des maisons japonaises de style traditionnel avec poutres en bois et portes coulissantes.

La gouvernante vint l'accueillir pendant que deux des serviteurs s'occupaient de décharger ses affaires. Elle lui fit servir un rafraîchissement puis, à la demande du garçon, s'en suivi une rapide visite du propriétaire. Finalement, la femme le pria de l'appeler au moindre souci. L'enfant lui répondit d'un signe de tête poli et décida d'aller prendre l'air ; car en effet, s'il y avait bien une chose que Sasuke aimait particulièrement dans ce genre de maison, c'était les jardins. Oh, certainement pas pour les fleurs ; il n'y voyait aucun intérêt, hormis peut-être, de temps à autre, une occasion de faire plaisir à sa mère. Non, la raison était toute autre. Ces espaces verts recelaient souvent de coins tranquilles d'assez grande envergure. En d'autres termes, des endroits parfaits pour ses entraînements lorsqu'il n'avait pas de dojo à disposition.

Le jardin de ce manoir était particulièrement beau. Il regorgeait de centaines de fleurs d'espèces différentes et l'on entendait sans cesse le gazouillement des oiseaux. Mikoto allait l'adorer, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ce fut tout au fond du jardin que le jeune Uchiwa trouva son bonheur, derrière une barrière de bambous. Il y avait là une étendue d'herbe, dont une grande partie sous l'ombre d'un cerisier. Son entraînement intensif allait pouvoir commencer.

Voilà quelques jours que Sasuke était arrivé. Il avait rencontré les enfants du clan qui résidaient dans une maison à proximité, mais il les avait rapidement ignorés. Les deux garçons étaient inintéressants, et la fille tellement réservée qu'on en oubliait sa présence… au moins, elle n'était pas une peau de colle comme toutes celles qu'il avait rencontrées. Et puis ils passaient leur temps à jouer à des jeux stupides. Par jeu stupide, le garçon entendait tout ce qui ne lui permettait pas - de près ou de loin - de combler la différence de niveau entre lui et son frère. Passer du temps avec eux était par conséquent une vraie perte de temps. Il faut dire que Sasuke avait une opinion assez haute de ce que devait être un Uchiwa. Avoir un génie comme aîné et des parents qui se devaient d'être irréprochables en tant que chefs du clan ne devaient pas y être pour rien. C'était à peine si le garçon pensait que ces trois enfants n'étaient pas dignes de porter un tel nom. Sasuke n'était pas très proche des enfants de son âge. Il s'éloignait lui-même des filles et les garçons le laissaient généralement de côté pour son arrogance, situation dont il était pleinement satisfait.

Et puis il avait rencontré Sam, ce vieux jardinier d'origine européenne qui était tombé amoureux du Japon suite à un voyage effectué dans sa jeunesse. La gouvernante avait laissé entendre qu'il ne fallait pas trop croire ce qu'il disait, que l'âge l'avait rendu quelque peu sénile. Elle ne l'avait bien sûr pas formulé en ces termes, mais c'était bien là ce que ses paroles sous-entendaient. Sasuke avait l'habitude des serviteurs effacés et voilà que celui-ci l'avait abordé avec un naturel déconcertant. Ça l'avait étonné au début. Et quand le jardinier s'était mis à lui sourire chaleureusement, il s'était même surpris à apprécier ce comportement atypique. Puis Sam l'avait appelé « mon petit » et là il n'avait plus aimé. Dès lors, Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter son nom. Mais visiblement, ça n'avait pas d'impact. Peut-être que la gouvernante avait raison : le vieux se faisait sénile... en clair, une personne de plus inutile qui semblait n'être là que pour lui pourrir la vie. Comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez avec toutes ses groupies et leurs parents qui n'arrêtaient pas de le lorgner aux réunions de famille.

- Hey mon petit ! Alors, déjà en train de s'entraîner ?

_Oh non, pas lui_. Avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, le garçon se retourna pour faire face au vieil homme.

- …Bonjour. Et je m'appelle Sasuke.

Sam lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant.

- Ben alors, c'est quoi cette tête ?

- …

- Oh, je te dérange ?

Ce n'était pas assez évident ?

- Oui.

- Bon… ben tant pis !

Sasuke se retint à grande peine d'aller fracasser la tête du vieux contre le sol, ou la sienne, au choix. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il allait encore le coller aujourd'hui. A croire qu'il n'avait que ça à faire. A chaque pause qu'il faisait, le jardinier était là. Que le garçon l'écoute ou non, il déblatérait sur tout et n'importe quoi. Sasuke avait bien essayé de le faire taire, mais l'homme continuait à parler malgré tout. Le plus jeune n'aurait pas pu déterminer si le vieux l'ignorait ou s'il ne s'en rendait tout simplement pas compte.

- Bon, tu voudras bien m'excuser, mais je vais aller faire sa toilette à Juliette.

Ah, ça c'était l'une des excentricités du vieux. Il donnait un surnom à chaque fleur et en parlait comme des femmes. Sasuke devait se retenir de ricaner : vraiment, c'était à mourir de rire. Mais même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, le garçon admirait la passion que le vieil homme mettait dans son travail. Lui, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il se donnait tant de mal, non : c'était pour recevoir la reconnaissance de son clan.

Il y avait également un autre aspect du bonhomme qui impressionnait le garçon, quoique cette fois pas forcément de manière positive : son immense culture générale... sur tous les sujets autant courants que ceux les plus inimaginables et farfelus que l'on puisse trouver. Il disait ainsi à qui voulait l'entendre – ou non - quel type de casserole allait le mieux pour tel ou tel plat, quelle plante il fallait ensemencer en lune croissante, et j'en passe. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce que Sasuke en avait à faire ? D'ailleurs qui voudrait connaître des choses pareilles ? ...Apparemment certaines personnes avaient du temps à perdre. Il y avait tout de même un sujet qui plaisait au garçon : celui des contes et légendes. Sam en connaissait un nombre impressionnant, originaires de tous les pays. Ces histoires merveilleuses recelaient quantité d'animaux fabuleux, de magie, et j'en passe. Malgré sa maturité précoce, Sasuke restait un enfant et il aimait tout autant jouer avec son frère qu'écouter ces fables qui lui rappelaient tant celles de sa mère. Mais bien entendu, ça il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Ainsi fila les heures et bientôt les jours, au rythme des entraînements de Sasuke et des discours sans queue ni tête de Sam. Et puis elle était arrivée. _La_ conversation. Celle qui faisait qu'une fois terminée, un mur infranchissable se dressait entre vous et le garçon.

- Le reste de ta famille arrive bien dans trois semaines ?

- Oui.

- Tu as un grand frère, non ?

Ça y est. C'était parti. Quelqu'un allait encore faire l'éloge d'Itachi et dire à quel point c'était un géni.

- …Oui.

- Et il s'appelle comment ?

- …Itachi.

- Itachi ? Itachi Uchiwa, mmmh… non, connais pas.

Les paupières de Sasuke s'élargirent. Incroyable, une personne qui n'avait jamais entendu parler du _génie des génie _! Comment était-ce possible ? Même hors du milieu des affaires, les gens le connaissait. Les Uchiwa n'étaient pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler des introvertis ; bien au contraire, ils étaient sur le devant de la scène, premiers en tout. Le commun des mortels ne pouvait qu'espérer devenir un ami ou rêver de se marier un jour avec l'un d'eux.

Mais ce qui rendait cela vraiment étonnant était que Sam occupait une place de serviteur dans la famille. Il _devait_ connaître ces membres ou en tout cas le nom des héritiers, forcément ! Ça signifiait qu'il ignorait qui était Sasuke avant que ce dernier ne franchisse la porte. Cela dépassait le stade de compréhension du garçon. Sam n'était pas sénile... en réalité, il était complètement fou ! Et pour la première fois, le garçon le regarda avec une étincelle de curiosité dans le regard. Le vieux jardinier venait de réussir l'exploit de gagner l'estime du jeune Uchiwa ; mais ça bien sûr, il ne le saurait jamais.

Dès lors, il accorda davantage d'importance au serviteur. Lors des pauses de Sasuke, ils leur arrivaient souvent de contempler la montagne que l'on apercevait depuis le jardin. Sam n'arrêtait pas de délirer sur cette forêt en prétendant que de mauvais esprits y habitaient et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas y pénétrer. Inutile de préciser que le plus jeune n'y croyait pas. Bien que sa famille soit noble et ancienne, ses membres étaient rationnels et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que le garçon avait été élevé. Malheureusement pour Sam, ses paroles eurent l'effet inverse. Au fond, c'est vrai qu'elle était bien jolie cette forêt. Et le jeune Uchiwa en avait assez des murs de la résidence ainsi que de la petite plaine fleurie située au fond de la vallée. Il lui arrivait d'aller se promener dans la forêt avec Itachi. Et Sasuke avait toujours adoré ça. Sam pouvait bien dire ce qui lui chantait, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était encore un enfant qu'il allait lui obéir. Les Uchiwa ne se conformaient pas à la norme, ils ne se conformaient qu'à eux-mêmes.

C'est pour cette raison qu'au début du cinquième jour, Sasuke décida d'aller s'entraîner dans la forêt. Bien entendu, la gouvernante était quelque peu réticente à le laisser y aller seul. Mais il avait à plusieurs reprises fait des bouts de chemin avec le vieux jardinier ; et même si ce dernier refusait de s'avancer trop profondément, Sasuke avait bien remarqué le petit chemin bordé de mousse qui s'enfonçait dans les bois. De plus, il avait son téléphone portable et s'il se perdait, il n'aurait qu'à redescendre en direction de la plaine. Franchement, que risquait-il ?

La forêt était aussi belle qu'il se l'était imaginée. Les oiseaux piaillaient joyeusement et la lumière filtrait doucement au travers des feuillages. La fraîcheur et le calme environnant lui faisaient du bien ; ne plus avoir à supporter les élucubrations de Sam et la présence collante de la gouvernante également. Le temps passait et bientôt ne resta sous ses pieds qu'un tapis de mousse et de feuilles. Le chemin avait disparu. Aucune importance. Il était monté en ligne droite et n'aurait qu'à se retourner au moment de descendre. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçue. A tout juste quelques mètres se situait une clairière, jalonnée en son sein d'un petit ruisseau. Parfait. Il commença immédiatement ses étirements.

Le temps fila rapidement. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où le garçon se rendit compte de sa vision décroissante qu'il remarqua le soleil rouge, celui du soir. C'était l'heure de partir, il fallait rebrousser chemin. Mais tout d'abord, se rafraîchir à la rivière.

Une fois cela fait, Sasuke amorça la descente en faisant bien attention à l'endroit où il posait ses pieds. La pente était assez raide. Inutile de dégringoler jusqu'au manoir en trébuchant bêtement sur une racine. C'est ainsi qu'un élément insolite accrocha son regard. Etrange... à qui pouvaient bien appartenir ces traces ? Il n'avait pas la berlue, c'était l'oeuvre de pieds nus. À y regarder de plus près, elles étaient même un peu plus petites que les siennes. Un autre enfant ? Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'un enfant serait venu faire si loin dans la montagne ? Surtout sans chaussures. Ça se comprendrait si Sasuke s'était trouvé à proximité du petit village situé non loin des résidences privées. Mais il était à l'opposé. Et cette partie de la forêt appartenait à sa famille. En principe, aucun enfant du village ne devait être venu ici. Et les trois jeunes Uchiwa passaient leur temps dans la plaine fleurie. De plus, ces traces étaient récentes au vu de leur lisibilité et de leurs bords parfaitement nets.

Et puis il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ces bois. Sasuke se fit la réflexion qu'il manquait quelque chose. La forêt était si... calme. Ce fut le déclic : hormis le chant du ruisseau, aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence des lieux. Où avait bien pu passer le chant incessant des oiseaux ? Le jeune Uchiwa était pourtant certain qu'ils étaient présents à son arrivée. On était pourtant à la belle saison et le soleil était loin d'être couché. Est-ce qu'un animal les effrayait ? Le garçon ne put retenir un frisson. Mieux valait rester prudent et ne pas tarder davantage pour rebrousser chemin.

En plus, cette histoire était un casse-tête qui ne le mènerait pas à grand-chose. Et il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il voulait être au manoir avant la nuit. Pas que Sasuke – malgré son immense courage - ait une petite angoisse quant à la potentielle bête féroce qui siégerait dans les environs. Non, bien sûr que non. Pas non plus qu'une possible répression de la gouvernante lui fasse quoi que ce soit ; il y avait d'ailleurs fort peu de chances que cela arrive. Mais si elle se sentait obligée d'envoyer des serviteurs à sa recherche, ses parents seraient mis au courant et il ne voulait certainement pas se faire remarquer de cette façon auprès de son père.

* * *

Suuuuuuuuuuuspens… XD alors, alors ? L'histoire est en place. Dans le prochain chapitre, notre héros imprévisible fait son apparition, alors si vous avez encore des idées sur la manière dont il va apparaître, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention : **relation homme-homme, donc pour ceux que ça dérange… bye bye !

Rating : M progressif

Couple : sasunaru et narusasu

Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à leur créateur, Masashi Kishimoto… snif, ainsi que certaines notions surnaturelles apparaissant dans cette fic.

Mouahaha, personne n'a trouvé comment allait apparaître Naruto (ou peut-être que si)… bah, je ne vous fait pas mariner davantage ;)

Désolée pour l'attente, mes examens approchent à grands pas (janvier) et on va dire que je compte bien tous les passer du premier coup (oui, oui, je sais… mais comme on dit : l'espoir fait vivre). Donc, même si ça me fend le cœur, l'écriture et vous aussi, très chères lectrices (lecteurs ?) adorées passez après. Ooooooh monde cruelle ! Hem, on va arrêter le délire XD. Enfin, je sais pas vous, mais moi je me dis de temps en temps que se dédoubler ça pourrait être pas mal. Ça pourrait entre autres me permettre de tenir mes délais que je laisse tomber dès maintenant car j'arrive jamais à les tenir (au moins, vous pouvez être sûrs d'avoir la fin de l'histoire, c'est déjà pas si mal…non ?). Bon, je vais arrêter de me chercher des excuses. On passe aux réponses des commentaires anonymes :

**Yoda :** Hé hé, merci pour ton commentaire. Ça fait toujours plaisir quand on sait que des personnes aiment nos histoires. Ça encourage beaucoup. En espérant que la suite te plaise ! :)

**Dorayaki-chan :** Et voilà la suite ! J'espère que ta curiosité n'aura pas été titillée pour rien. Je prends ça comme un bon point pour moi. J'attends de savoir ce que tu me penses pour la suite de l'histoire. ;)

**gaudinot annelis :** Oulala, t'as l'air impatiente de lire la suite. Ça fait super plaisir (moi ? sadique ? XD) ! Non, merci beaucoup pour ton comm et désolée pour le retard. Mais la voilà enfin ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise. :D

Merci pour les commentaires du deuxième chapitre, ça m'encourage beaucoup. Sans plus attendre (non sans blague, décidément les délais et moi ça fait trente-six), je vous laisse savourer la suite !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Fin de la première semaine. Les entraînements de Sasuke n'avaient pas baissé en intensité. Le garçon n'était cependant plus retourné dans la forêt. Il faut dire que la gouvernante n'avait pas apprécié son heure de rentrée. Une routine s'était vite installée et le voilà justement apercevant Sam qui – comme chaque matin – venait nourrir les carpes koï.

- Bonjour.

- ...

- Bonjour.

S'il y avait bien une chose que le plus jeune détestait, c'était le fait d'être ignoré. Et il s'agissait précisément du comportement adopté par Sam depuis son retour de la forêt.

- Grmml… ah oui, bonjour Sasuke.

Ah, c'est pas trop tôt, enfin une réponse. Décidément, depuis qu'il avait demandé au vieux jardinier si un enfant de son âge vivait à proximité, l'attitude de l'homme avait bien changé. Il l'avait tout d'abord scruté plus longtemps que nécessaire, puis avait répondu que non. Dès lors, c'était comme s'il était isolé dans un autre monde. Bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise, Sasuke avait rapidement mis ce comportement sur le compte de la sénilité.

Et puis de toute façon, il y avait un fait étrange qui retenait davantage son attention : cela faisait quelques jours que les oiseaux avaient arrêté de chanter dans le jardin. En fait, c'était à peine si le garçon les apercevait. En y repensant, c'était comme ça depuis qu'il était revenu de la forêt. Bizarre, on était pourtant en plein été. C'était tout aussi bizarre que Sam n'ait fait aucune remarque ; surtout lui qui d'ordinaire n'avait pas sa langue dans la poche. Sasuke avait bien remarqué que depuis son retour, le vieux grommelait souvent dans sa barbe inexistante et semblait plus renfermé que d'habitude. Cependant, le garçon ne s'en préoccupa pas davantage, comme tout ce qui n'avait pas directement attrait à lui ou à sa famille. Après tout, les deux se connaissaient à peine et si le jardinier voulait agir de cette façon, grand bien lui fasse.

Par ailleurs, Sauke avait enfin retrouvé sa tranquillité. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait d'apprécier les moments passés avec le vieil homme. Mais soyons honnête : la plupart du temps, ce dernier l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Le garçon n'avait jamais pu supporter les hyperactifs. Encore heureux qu'il n'en ait pas un collé à ses basques vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Mais si auparavant le plus jeune avait l'impression d'être englouti par les flots de paroles du vieillard, la nouvelle ambiance ne lui plaisait guère pour une toute autre raison. Il y avait désormais dans l'air une tension permanente. Dès lors, le garçon ne trouvait aucun attrait à être en compagnie du plus vieux. Il en était presque à regretter son ancienne excentricité.

Fort heureusement, Sam avait beaucoup de travail. De cette manière, l'enfant n'avait pas à supporter trop longtemps sa présence. Mais une partie de son travail se faisait à côté de l'étendue d'herbe que Sasuke avait pris pour terrain d'entraînement. Oh, le garçon aurait bien sûr pu chercher un autre endroit, mais c'était sans compter sa fierté d'Uchiwa déjà très présente. Il avait décidé de s'entraîner ici et ce n'était certainement pas ce vieux sénile qui allait le faire fuir… ni cette petite pointe d'angoisse insidieuse. La situation présente lui rappelait trop ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt. Ce silence n'était pas normal. Mais il n'allait pas faire son peureux pour si peu. Aucun serviteur ni même la gouvernante n'avait fait de remarque à ce sujet. Sûrement qu'ils étaient trop occupés par leur travail pour remarquer un fait aussi insignifiant.

Alors que Sasuke prenait une pause bien méritée assis au bord de l'étang, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait décidément jamais supporter longtemps ce genre de personnes… des personnes comme Sam. Voilà, c'est ça ! Le vieil homme à moitié fou ne lui manquait pas du tout. Tout comme ses histoires. De toute façon, hors de question qu'il aille quémander son attention !

Et puis il se faisait des idées. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison d'avoir peur. D'une certaine manière, ce silence… qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien. Ce calme… Ce vent caressant doucement ses cheveux… Mmmh, il était bien là, assis dans l'herbe à l'ombre des bambous. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer complètement. Il n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit et avait du mal à se concentrer sur les exercices. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne voyait pas de réels progrès. En tout cas, pas autant qu'il l'escomptait. Au final, heureusement qu'en ce moment Sam ne venait pas lui chercher des poux dans la tête.

Oui, voilà. Il fallait qu'il se détende. C'était ce que sa mère lui disait tout le temps… Les carpes koï nageaient doucement… Orange et noir… Les nuances colorées de l'eau étaient relaxantes… Et puis il y avait deux endroits où l'eau était magnifiquement bleue. Un bleu incroyable, profond et clair comme le ciel un jour d'été… Tiens, étrange. Il y avait deux points noirs au centre... Des yeux ?

La réaction de Sasuke fut instantanée. Il releva brusquement la tête mais s'étant assis trop près de l'étang, il tomba dans l'eau. C'est pas vrai ! Il était vraiment énervé, déjà qu'il s'était levé du mauvais pied ce matin ! Et c'est alors qu'il l'entendit. _Son_ rire.

Il leva le regard. Devant lui se tenait un garçon aux cheveux d'un blond incroyable, tout aussi incroyable que le bleu de ses yeux. Et la première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Sasuke ne fut pas qu'il s'était lamentablement humilié en tombant dans l'eau. Ce n'était pas non plus qu'un enfant de son âge ait pu infiltrer le système de sécurité de la résidence - car on aurait forcément averti le jeune Uchiwa de son arrivée -. Non, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était que le garçon en question se trouvait être complètement… nu. Et qu'à en croire l'immense sourire placardé sur sa face, cet imbécile était en train de se foutre de sa gueule !

Il se releva aussi dignement que lui permettait sa situation actuelle, comme l'aurait fait tout Uchiwa. Mais l'autre continuait toujours à rire. Son humiliation ajoutée au rire de cet imbécile, à sa fatigue ainsi qu'à sa mauvaise humeur du jour fit éclater la maîtrise de Sasuke. Il explosa littéralement.

- Arrête de te moquer !

Mais l'autre continuait de rire. S'il avait été un peu plus attentif, il aurait remarqué que le blond semblait être pris d'un fou rire. Mais son état de fatigue ne le lui permis apparemment pas.

- Tu vas la fermer oui ?

Et Sasuke se jeta sur lui. Le garçon aux yeux bleus fut surpris une demie seconde avant de contre attaquer férocement. Les deux se retrouvèrent vite dans l'eau à se battre comme les gamins qu'ils étaient. L'Uchiwa pris rapidement l'avantage grâce à sa maîtrise technique mais l'autre ne semblait jamais se fatiguer. Ce ne fut qu'une fois totalement trempés et essoufflés qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour s'écrouler l'instant d'après au bord de l'étang.

Même si le combat paraissait terminé, la tension était palpable. L'air était chargé d'électricité. Plus encore, celle-ci semblait passer d'un regard à l'autre. Ils paraissaient prêts à se sauter à la gorge.

Sasuke n'avait pas souvenir de s'être déjà énervé aussi rapidement. Il était dans un état de colère inhabituel. Il était aussi énervé contre lui-même de s'être lâché aussi facilement, mais éprouvait une grande satisfaction à voir que l'autre était dans le même état : trempé, barbouillé de vase de la tête aux pieds, des algues accrochées aux bras et aux cheveux.

En tentant de reprendre son souffle, Sasuke observa le garçon plus attentivement. Le blond n'était pas un Uchiwa. Aucune chance. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder ses cheveux si blonds, ses yeux si bleus et son teint halé pour s'en convaincre… même son air d'abruti avec lequel il continuait de le fixer. Non. Définitivement non. Il n'y avait aucune chance que ce garçon fasse partie du clan. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Un enfant qui n'était pas du clan n'avait rien à faire ici ! Et l'autre qui continuait à le regarder avec cet air idiot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Usuratonkatchi ?

- Grrrrr !

…C'était lui ou l'autre avait grogné ? Sasuke n'y avait pas été avec des pincettes. Son attitude n'était pas habituelle. Traité ainsi quelqu'un de débile ne lui était jamais arrivé. En général, il se contentait de le penser et de le faire savoir par un regard hautain et glacial. Mais il ne le disait pas aussi ouvertement. D'habitude, il se contentait d'ignorer toutes les personnes qui ne trouvaient pas grâce à ses yeux. Et il y en avait pas mal. En fait, pratiquement toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas du clan.

L'Uchiwa revint brusquement à la réalité quand il entendit un léger bruit. L'intrus s'était mis à bouger… Il avançait vers lui… Sasuke resta sur ses gardes. Est-ce qu'il allait l'attaquer ? Il se rapprochait de plus en plus et il avait ce regard que le brun n'arrivait pas à qualifier. Ses muscles étaient tendus, sa mâchoire serrée. Qu'allait-il faire ? Se jeter sur lui pour se battre à nouveau ? Le garçon se tenait juste devant lui. Aucun des deux ne bougea.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus semblait l'observer, comme au début. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin ? Il se savait pas que ça ne se faisait pas de fixer ainsi les gens ? Sasuke ne bougeait pas et continuait à lui rendre son regard. Hors de question de baisser les yeux. La tension était à son paroxysme. Mais brusquement, le blond plongea la tête dans son coup et inspira bruyamment. La réaction de Sasuke fut immédiate. Il repoussa violemment l'intrus.

- Mais ça va pas non ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ! Il était face à un garçon qui avait été élevé par des animaux dans la forêt ou quoi ? Et puis c'était quoi ça d'abord ? Il avait voulu le sentir ? Sasuke devait faire une drôle de tête car l'autre s'était remis à rire et le regardait de nouveau avec insistance. Il était toujours assis devant lui et lui lançait un sourire de dix mètres de long. C'était bizarre la façon dont il le regardait. Sasuke se sentait mal à l'aise face à ces yeux. Ils étaient intenses. Trop intenses. C'était comme s'il le regardait avec… émerveillement ?

Mais le contact visuel fut soudainement interrompu. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, le garçon blond s'était détourné et partait en courant. Sasuke était trop secoué pour réagir immédiatement. À l'instant où il reprit ses esprits, il était trop tard. L'enfant avait disparu.

- …Sasuke ?

_Oh non._ _Pas lui._ Il se retourna pour faire face à Sam. Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés et trois secondes plus tard, le vieil homme plaquait violemment sa main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. C'est sûr qu'avec un Uchiwa dégoulinant d'eau et de vase devant lui, il y avait de quoi rire. Mais le vieux jardinier eut au moins la décence d'essayer de se retenir. Être extraverti était une chose, rire des membres de la famille qui l'embauchait en était une autre, et tout aussi sénile que l'on pensait qu'il était, Sam tenait à son travail.

Du côté de Sasuke, deux choses étaient claires. Même s'il ignorait qui était ce crétin qui trouvait amusant de se promener nu comme un ver dans le jardin des particuliers, c'était à présent officiel : il détestait cet imbécile et oui, décidément, sa journée était un véritable enfer ! Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que la maison ne prenne pas feu avant le coucher du soleil, ce qui au vu des catastrophes survenues aujourd'hui avait une chance non négligeable de se produire. Mais surtout, _surtout_, que cet imbécile ne remette plus jamais les pieds ici et qu'il n'ait pas la malchance de le croiser à nouveau !

Et c'est parce que Sasuke était si énervé qu'il ne remarqua pas que dans le jardin, on entendait à nouveau les oiseaux chanter.

* * *

Hé hé, le héros a fait son entrée… et en un clin d'œil, il a fait dégénérer la situation XD

Vous vous doutez bien que les ennuis pour Sasuke ne font que commencer… pour notre plus grand plaisir… Moi ? Sadique ? Mais jamais de la vie ! XD

J'ai adoré écrire l'entrée en scène de Naruto. Alors, alors, dites-moi tout ! Son apparition était-elle à la hauteur de vos espérances ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention : **relation homme-homme, donc pour ceux que ça dérange… bye bye !

Rating : M progressif

Couple : sasunaru et narusasu

Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à leur créateur, Masashi Kishimoto… snif, ainsi que certaines notions surnaturelles apparaissant dans cette fic.

OH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! J'ai enfin fini mes examens et mes stages ! Plus de révisions, plus de cours à préparer, plus d'heures de sommeil à respecter (tu parles !) je suis liiiiiiibre ! XD Allez, je sais que vous n'en avez pas grand-chose à faire (ou totalement rien à foutre) mais concrètement ça vous permet d'avoir ENFIN la suite et de savoir qu'il y a de grandes chances que les prochains chapitres arrivent rapidement (enfin, aussi rapidement que possible) car mes prochains exams sont en juin… snif, déjà dans trois mois, arg ! Ils veulent vraiment notre mort.

Maintenant, réponse aux commentaires anonymes :

**Anonymous :** Aha, merci pour ton comm ! C'est vrai que Naruto est bizarre mais comme tu l'as lu, tu n'es pas la seule personne à le penser, Sasuke aussi. Il va d'ailleurs en voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais il faudra attendre un moment avant qu'il y ait une explication au comportement étrange de notre petit blond adoré ;)

C'est super que tu adores la réaction de Sasuke, en tout cas je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant. Ça veut dire que c'était réussi :)

Pour les chapitres, c'est vrai que ça serait pas mal s'ils étaient un peu plus longs. Je me suis aussi fait la remarque. Le chapitre 2 et 3 sont vraiment courts. Mais je prends déjà tellement de temps pour poser un chapitre… alala je vais essayer de faire mieux. Merci de ta remarque, comme tu le constateras, ce chapitre est bien plus long. Je pense peut-être réécrire les chapitres 2 et 3 à l'occas, je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite (trop courts comme tu l'as dit toi-même). Mais ma priorité est bien évidemment de poster la suite :)

Alors bonne lecture et en espérant que la suite te plaise :D

**Guest :** …Ou UchiwaPower. Avec toi y a même pas besoin de signer, je sais que c'est toi ;) encore merci pour ton comm ! « Excellant comme toujours », dis voir, ça flatte pas mon ego là XD. Voilà un nouveau chapitre à te mettre sous la dent (enfin ! oui, oui je sais). Et n'oublie pas que j'attends la suite de tes histoires avec impatience. Sauf erreur de ma part, tu n'as plus d'excuses car tu as rendu ton TM et passer l'oral è.é j'espère que ça s'est bien passé :)

Bisous :)

**Miss Miserly pop :** Ouah, décidemment l'entrée en scène de Naruto a plu. Rôôôôh, je suis super contente, moi qui me suis bien appliquée à lui faire une entrée en scène digne d'un héros XD n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penseras de ses prochaines actions (Sasuke n'en a pas fini de morfler XD). Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre et merci pour tes encouragements :)

**P.S. :** Pour celles qui attendent la suite de _Moi l'ombre, toi la lumière_, hem, comment dire ?... j'ai un « petit » problème d'inspiration pour les deux chapitres qui doivent suivre, alors je fais de mon mieux pour finir celui qui vient au plus vite.

Faut dire aussi que je suis avant tout une grande fada de lecture et que ces deux fics sont mes tous premiers écrits. Je n'ai pas encore un besoin systématique d'écrire un peu chaque soir… ou semaine. Je passe donc mes moments de détente sur l'ordi davantage à lire qu'à écrire… faut que je m'améliore (je sais ce que ça fait d'attendre la suite d'une histoire).

Enfin, merci à toutes (je n'ai pas de preuve qu'il y ait de garçon(s) dans l'assemblée XD) pour les commentaires du dernier chapitre. Je vous laisse savourer la suite ! :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Sasuke était un enfant étonnement rationnel. C'est en tout cas ce que l'on disait de lui. Malgré son jeune âge, nul chance pour un adulte de lui faire croire à la magie. Le garçon adorait déceler la lueur d'étonnement teintée d'admiration dans le regard des plus grands lorsque ces derniers prenaient conscience de sa maturité précoce. Le jeune Uchiwa avait déjà une grande conscience des réalités, et pensez bien qu'il en était fier !

C'est pour cette raison que lorsque Sasuke repensait à la situation loufoque qu'il venait de vivre, il s'était tout d'abord sérieusement demandé si la folie de Sam ne l'avait pas atteint : qu'un enfant nu comme un ver - aux manières aussi distinguées qu'un sauvage - se soit introduit dans le jardin du manoir il y a quelques heures était tout sauf rationnel.

Et puis le garçon s'était dit que non : impossible qu'il soit comme le vieux fou qui lui souriait moqueusement depuis cette …_hallucination_. Vraiment, cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder depuis l'incident était à en perdre son sang froid. Même pour un Uchiwa. Non content de l'avoir superbement ignoré, le jardinier en était finalement revenu à son attitude excentrique du premier jour… mais en dix fois pire.

Ce fut pourtant cet air goguenard qui permit à l'enfant de prendre conscience de la forte probabilité que cet incident ait réellement eu lieu. Sasuke s'était fait la réflexion qu'hormis l'incroyable invraisemblance de la situation, il y avait trop de preuves pour faire passer cette regrettable rencontre pour un tour joué par son esprit. En plus du sourire continuel du vieux, l'hallucination en elle-même avait paru bien trop réelle. Ses souvenirs étaient bien trop nets. Le visage du garçon… le souffle qu'il avait senti sur son visage quand ce dernier s'était approché… les grognements qu'il avait entendus… la douleur des coups qu'ils s'étaient échangés…

Puis il y avait les souvenirs d'_après_. Lui rentrant discrètement dans une salle de bain pour se débarrasser de toute la vase recouvrant son corps. Le temps infini passé sous la douche à tout faire partir. Les algues et surtout les quelques mèches bondes qu'il avait dû démêler de ses doigts.

Et pour finir, les preuves, inéluctables : le sourire du vieux, la douleur ressentie dans son ventre, ses bras et ses jambes, la quantité de boue retrouvée sur ses vêtements, certifiant qu'il ne s'était pas contenté de bêtement tomber dans l'étang. _Ces mêmes vêtements qu'il était en train de nettoyer_. Toutes ces choses finirent par le convaincre que la situation loufoque d'il y a quelques heures était bien de l'ordre de la réalité… à son grand désespoir.

Raaaah ! Mais il avait autre chose à faire que de laver ses vêtements dans l'une des salles de bain du manoir ! Et tout ça pour quoi, hein ? Pour ne pas qu'on lui pose de questions embarrassantes si des habits dans un tel état se retrouvaient – par le plus malheureux des hasards – entre les mains d'un serviteur. Il avait déjà assez honte comme cela ! Sasuke n'avait tout simplement pas envie de faire croire aux autres qu'il voulait faire son intéressant. Et si n'importe qui était au courant, ses parents finiraient forcément par le savoir. Son père finirait forcément par le savoir. Hors de question de se faire remarquer de cette manière par son paternel ! Et n'importe qui dans ce manoir tombant sur ses habits dans un tel état penserait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de bizarre. Il y avait une grande différence entre des vêtements salis par un entraînement physique et ces… choses. Beurk ! C'était quoi ce truc tout mou et tout visqueux qu'il venait d'enlever ? Crétin de blond ! Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi cet imbécile se baladait nu comme un ver : avec toutes les conneries qu'il faisait, sa mère en avait sûrement eu marre de laver ses habits ! Bah, du temps que cet imbécile se lavait lui-même… non mais à quoi il pensait ?

- Uchiwa-sama, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Zut ! Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il s'était enfermé dans cette salle de bain. Et lui qui avait l'habitude de prendre des douches très rapides… il fallait qu'il se dépêche de finir de laver ces fichus vêtements !

- Tout va bien, j'ai bientôt fini !

- Bien, je vous fais savoir que le dîner est servi.

Raaah ! Vite ! Il manquerait plus qu'_elle_ se ramène. _Elle_ serait encore capable d'enfoncer la porte. Tout ça c'était la faute de ce débile ! Crétin de bond ! Imbécile congénital ! Nudiste ! Dobe ! Usuratonkatchi ! Mais elle allait partir cette fichue boue ? Y en avait combien de litres ?

- Uchiwa-sama ?

_Oh non, pas elle ! _Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur une gouvernante si stricte. Même à lui qui pourtant était un perfectionniste, cette femme paraissait trop pointilleuse. Elle décelait à une vitesse hallucinante les manies de chacun et se faisait un devoir de s'assurer - au moindre travers - de la présence d'un éventuel problème. Bref, c'était une sangsue, une maniaque du contrôle envers laquelle Sasuke avait perdu le peu de liberté et de crédit qu'il possédait depuis le jour de son escapade en forêt, jour durant lequel il avait eu le malheur de rentrer avec seize minutes de retard.

- Uchiwa-sama, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui oui, ça va. J'ai presque fini !

- Je vous prierais instamment d'ouvrir la porte.

Le ton ne soufflait aucune réplique. Il fallait planquer les vêtements et vite !

- Monsieur, la situation présente relevant de l'ordre de votre sécurité, je me vois contrainte de forcer la porte.

…_Pardon ?_ La gouvernante se retrouva la seconde d'après devant un Sasuke – tout habillé - en train de laver des vêtements dans un lavabo à grand renfort d'eau.

- Mais que faites-vous ?

_Calme, du calme Sasuke !_

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je rince mes vêtements.

Le ton ne soufflait aucune réplique.

- Non, cela je le vois bien. Ce que je vous demande c'est pourquoi vous les lavez vous-mêmes plutôt que de laisser l'un des domestiques le faire.

Que répondre à ça ? Cette action était en effet très inhabituelle dans le milieu plus qu'aisé du garçon. De plus, il n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes d'être ainsi "prévenant" envers le personnel. Sasuke porta son regard sur une servante en train de s'emparer des serpillières qui lui avaient jadis fait office d'habits. L'Uchiwa ne vit pas son visage. Par contre, il aperçut très clairement la lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux de la gouvernante. Cette femme au regard habituellement impassible et au chignon si strict le prenait pour un marginal ! Et apparemment pas dans le bon sens du terme, si tant est qu'il y en ait un. Il se sentait humilié ! Voilà exactement pourquoi il voulait éviter qu'on le surprenne ainsi ! Au moins eut-elle la décence de ne pas avoir l'air amusée. Et une fois de plus à cause de ce crétin de nudiste !

- Veuillez vous rendre dans la salle à manger, Uchiwa-sama.

Et bien que réticent, Sasuke la suivit. Inutile de se faire remarquer davantage. Le repas se passa dans un silence de mort. Enfin, pas plus de d'habitude. Les conventions ne permettaient pas aux serviteurs de manger avec leurs employeurs. De toute façon, Sasuke n'aurait pas été en état de soutenir une conversation avec quiconque. Il mangea aussi rapidement que le lui permettait son éducation et c'est avec une hâte difficilement retenue qu'il quitta la table pour retrouver sa chambre.

Il en avait plus que marre d'attendre l'arrivée de ses parents et de son frère. Tout allait de travers depuis qu'il était arrivé. Encore deux semaines à attendre. Quatorze jours. Trois-cent-trente-six heures. C'était bien trop long ! Il en avait marre d'être entouré d'imbéciles et de fous. Lui qui pensait pouvoir utiliser ce précieux temps libre pour se perfectionner, voilà qu'il se retrouvait à se sermonner pour ne pas devenir aussi cinglé que tous les autres zigotos du coin.

Si seulement Itachi avait été là, ils auraient pu s'entraîner ensemble. Il se réjouissait tellement que son grand frère le rejoigne. Les deux Uchiwa pourraient enfin passer quelques jours ensemble. Il lui manquait de plus en plus. Le garçon attendait avec impatience les vacances qu'ils avaient en commun. Son grand-frère faisait toujours en sorte qu'ils les passent ensemble, en famille.

Sasuke tata le téléphone portable dans sa poche. Heureusement que le précieux cadeau – dernier en date de son frère – n'avait pas été sur lui à l'instant fatidique de son combat avec le blond. Enfin, qu'est-ce que son oncle Obito disait toujours ? Ne jamais être défaitiste ? Ouais, il devait prendre sur lui quoi… de toute façon, être patient serait beaucoup plus facile étant donné qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ce demeuré congénital. Ah, il s'était bien humilié avec cette histoire d'évier rempli d'habits boueux !

…Et le revoilà justement dans une salle de bains. Ça n'allait vraiment pas. Il était pire qu'une fille à passer autant de temps dans cette pièce, même si c'était pour se laver les dents. Dire qu'il venait de perdre un précieux après-midi pour ce crétin. Il s'empara avec rage de sa brosse à dent. Après avoir accomplit les formalités d'hygiène, Sasuke se jeta sur son lit. Il voulait dormir et oublier. Il voulait rayer cet épisode désastreux de sa mémoire. Ne plus y penser, ne plus y pensez, ne plus… Raaaaaah ! Si un jour il avait le malheur de recroiser sa route, l'imbécile avait intérêt à prier pour sa vie !

Rageur, il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. De toute façon, il n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil avant de s'être calmé, alors autant bouger. En passant par le jardin, il croisa Sam et son satané sourire. Vieux sénile ! Il lui lança un regard noir qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire moqueur du jardinier. Sasuke accéléra encore le pas et ne ralentit l'allure qu'une fois le portail franchi. Liberté, enfin !

Depuis cette abominable rencontre, il n'avait pas pu souffler une minute. Il avait besoin de marcher. Plus vite. Toujours plus vite. Courir. Se vider la tête. Le garçon s'éloigna rapidement du manoir. Il atteignit la petite pleine fleurie en contrebas et – heureusement pour eux – n'y croisa aucun des trois jeunes membres de son clan. Ce ne fut qu'une fois l'avoir parcourue encore et encore qu'il put enfin se calmer et réfléchir à tête plus ou moins reposée.

Au début, Sasuke avait eu peur que Sam aille raconter à qui voulait l'entendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Son histoire ne manquait pas de singularité et le garçon pensait bien que dans un tel lieu - si refermé sur lui-même et loin de tout - la moindre anecdote se révélait être un vrai régale pour les commères du coin. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, peut-être avait-il eu de la chance dans son malheur. D'un côté, heureusement que c'était le vieux jardinier qui l'avait vu. La plupart des serviteurs le prenaient pour quelqu'un d'à moitié fou. Même si Sam racontait quelque chose, personne ne le croirait. Le jeune Uchiwa n'osait même pas imaginer dans quelle situation il se serait enlisé si la gouvernante s'était trouvée à la place du vieux. Un frisson le parcourut. Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Oh, il demeurait bien l'indice laissé par ses habits trempés, mais le risque que cette histoire s'ébruite restait au final minime.

Oui, tout allait pour le mieux au vu des circonstances : personne d'important n'aurait vent de cet épisode et Sasuke veillerait à ce qu'il en reste ainsi. Il était largement dans son intérêt de garder cette histoire pour lui. Outre le fait que le garçon n'admettrait jamais avoir vécu une chose aussi humiliante, raconter une telle histoire serait un passe droit pour plusieurs séances chez le psy. Oh, bien sûr, personne n'accorderait d'importance à de tels racontars, par contre une attention toute particulière serait portée sur son état mental, apparemment défaillant. Sasuke n'avait aucune preuve s'il devait être amené à raconter et prouver ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'y avait personne avec lui lors de l'incident. Sam n'était arrivé qu'après le départ du garçon. Or, le jeune Uchiwa n'aurait jamais à faire un chose aussi stupide que mettre une telle histoire sur le devant de la scène.

Un sourire pris place sur son visage enfantin. Oui, au final, il s'en était relativement bien tiré. Sasuke avait fait bien attention à mettre des manches longues pour cacher ses bleus en devenir. Une fois ces derniers disparus, il ferait comme si cet incident n'avait jamais eu lieu. Par miracle, son visage n'avait pas reçu de coups, ou du moins pas de ceux que ses mèches ne pourraient cacher.

Son niveau de rage étant retombé sous le seuil de tolérance, il avait à présent toutes les dispositions mentales pour mettre cette histoire de côté… Vraiment ? C'est en tout cas ce que son côté rationnel l'encourageait à faire. Mais Sasuke restant malgré tout un enfant, et un enfant étant ce qu'il est, pareille situation avait bien évidemment titillé sa curiosité. Comment diable le garçon blond avait-il pu entrer dans la propriété ? Le jeune Uchiwa n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il s'y était pris pour passer le haut mur d'enceinte entourant le manoir. Son cerveau était en ébullition, non plus de fureur mais d'une chose pouvant se révéler bien plus tenace : la curiosité.

Le garçon se retrouva rapidement à faire le tour de l'enceinte. Mais il ne vit aucun moyen de franchir le mur depuis l'extérieur : aucun arbre, aucun monticule sur lequel grimper. Sans compter que la hauteur devait avoisiner trois mètres. Et bien qu'étant une résidence secondaire perdue dans les montagnes, la seule entrée possible était constamment surveillée. Par un seul garde, mais par un garde alerte. Comment diable le garçon s'était-il débrouillé ? Avait-il prit une échelle pour passer le mur ? Mais cela paraissait totalement incongru à Sasuke. L'autre se baladait nu, il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer faire quelque chose d'aussi sophistiqué que prendre une échelle, encore plus quand il se remémorait son air d'idiot fini. C'était pourtant la seule explication un tant soit peu rationnel.

Après une rapide réflexion - un tantinet biaisée par son énervement qui n'avait pas totalement disparu - Sasuke en était arrivé au scénario suivant : un gamin cinglé – on n'y pouvait rien, c'était congénital - avait décidé d'occuper une de ses journées, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel enfant s'ennuyant dans ses montagnes reculées. Puisqu'il avait chaud et que de tout façon ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un imbécile, il avait laissé ses vêtements à la maison, choisissant de se déplacer dans son plus simple apparat. Il avait alors aperçu l'immense mur et comme tous les crétins de son âge, dévoré par la curiosité, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de prendre une échelle pour l'escalader. Puis il était tombé de l'arbre en voulant s'accrocher au cerisier ; cela expliquait son manque total de langage civilisé qui restait cantonné aux grognements. S'en suivi leur rencontre et inutile de raconter la suite… non mais ça n'allait vraiment pas là, Sasuke se demandait sérieusement s'il n'avait pas pris une insolation pour déblatérer de telles conneries, et dire qu'il pensait s'être calmé ; ou alors son état mental actuel était le fait du trop plein de personnes cinglées qu'il avait côtoyées ces derniers jours.

Mais même son explication loufoque ne trouvait pas la raison de l'apparence occidentale du garçon. Hormis Sam, il n'y avait que des asiatiques ici, qu'il s'agisse de ceux travaillant au manoir ou des habitants du village. L'idée lui était venue que l'enfant était peut-être le petit-fils du jardinier. Cette explication était tentente car elle expliquait pas mal de choses quant au comportement plus que singulier du blond. Mais Sam lui avait dit n'avoir aucune descendance et Sasuke ne voyait aucune raison pour laquelle le vieil homme aurait menti. Décidément ce garçon demeurait un mystère… Raaaaah ! Mais il allait lui sortir de la tête oui !

Non, vraiment, même s'il ne savait pas comment l'autre était arrivé dans le jardin, ce garçon n'avait rien de spécial ! Même s'il ne savait toujours pas comment il avait fait. Même si ça l'intriguait alors que ça n'aurait pas dû. Non, Sasuke avait mieux à faire que de se retourner les méninges à cause d'un type qui s'habillait comme un nudiste, parlait comme un sauvage et dont les sourires étaient aussi vrais que ceux des imbéciles passant dans les publicités. Évidemment que Sasuke Uchiwa avait mieux à faire …même si l'immense sourire du garçon ne semblait pas si artificiel que ça… même si cette personne l'avait regardée avec émerveillement, comme s'il était quelqu'un… de fantastique, digne d'intérêt… comme s'il ne regardait que lui, lui et seulement lui et non une pâle copie d'Itachi. Et tout ça, sans que Sasuke ait à le revendiquer ; sans qu'il ait à se démonter pour obtenir ce qu'il recherchait désespérément : de la reconnaissance.

Et malgré tout ce que l'Uchiwa pouvait bien reprocher à l'étrange garçon, ce fut peut-être ce qui fit qu'à son retour, deux jours plus tard, Sasuke ne le rabroua pas.

* * *

Review ? :3

P'tit Sasuke n'en a pas finit de se triturer les méninges par la faute de notre petit blond adoré XD

Alors on ouvre les enchères : quelle va être la prochaine catastrophe de Naruto (mais non, je n'ai pas de préjugés sur ce pauvre garçon en insinuant qu'il y en aura forcément une XD) …allez, on va être sympa et reformuler : quel sera le prochain acte dans lequel Naruto brillera de part sa singularité ? XD

**Important :** j'ai mes idées pour la suite des altercations entre Sasuke et Naruto mais si vous avez des propositions, n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre. Si vos idées s'intègrent bien à l'histoire, ça me permettra de l'améliorer et de tous nous émouvoir ou nous faire bien rigoler (bien évidemment, je rendrai à César ce qui est à César en spécifiant en début de chapitre les idées qui ne seraient pas de moi) ;D


End file.
